Need You Now
by inudemon02
Summary: Envy broke up with Marcus, now she deals with the fact, that's he gone from her life. Can Envy get Marcus back in time? Base on the Song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I made this for my boyfriend. Rate: T for drinking


**I don't Sonic or his friends. I don't own Marcus who goes to Echo-The-Hedgehog. I only my Ocs and This Story Idea. I don't own the song Need you now By Lady Antebellum. **

**BTW: This is a gift to my boyfriend.**

**To My boyfriend: Babe, I love you soo much that would I would write this for you. I care enough for you to see my work about you and me. I know for a fact you're my knight in shining armor and I'm your princess (And i just admitted that online for you :P) **

Envy Element, a sad wolf. Never once in her family has she been this sad. She didn't know nor could get an idea. All she is sad.

The Black wolf got her family worry, very worry. They were scare if Envy turn into her triple sister Lust, who has problem with being sad. They were scared for Envy, if not at all.

They don't know why she sad, she was fine before her and Marcus broke up-wait maybe that why, her family thought. They need a way to snap her out of it and soon.

" Maybe, we need to bring him to her." Hanyou, Envy's older brother suggests.

" No, no." Amy, Envy's friend to him." Envy did the breaking up. So She needs to go to him!"

" Wait! She broke up with him! She's was crazy about him!" Hanyou points out.

" That's the weird part." Amy mentions.

" The distance." Envy mentions

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
and I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
for me it happens all the time

" Envy." Amy looks at her. " We need to talk."

" No." She storms off into her room, wanting to be alone form the world.

She's walks in her room and looks her cell phone, trying her best not text to Marcus. She couldn't handle it.

She jumps on her bed and holds a black cat that looks like Marcus tight and starts crying once again.

She cries her heart out because she realizes she made a mistake. She wants her boyfriend back, but she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't deal with the fact, which he lives in a different country. It hard for her to deal with the fact, he can't see her often.

She misses his scent, his hugs, everything about him good or bad, she missing.

She wants to text him, but why he cares that she's crying about him? She reaches over to her cell phone and text him. She had to. She must text him, no matter what she thinks.

EE: Marcus? I need you.

She places her cell phone down and snuggles on her plushy.

Not even once second pass and she's hears a beep.

MA: Really, envy? This is not a joke?

Envy stares at the message. How could this be a joke, she wonders.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

EE: No Joke. I miss you. I love you and I need you right now. What I say to you last time I didn't know what I was thinking at the time. I'm really sorry, Marcie. Please Forgive. Please I beg you.

Envy stares at her phone; she knows she must do. She walks to her closet and pulls an outfit; she wore before. The day of their first kiss. A simple blue top with yellow stars on it with a white skirt that touches her knees with her black flats. She took her emo clothes off as her family calls them then places that outfit on. She walks out with her light blue eyes full of determination. Before she did that, she put on the promise she got from him. A simple Trojan ring that made Envy's day, every day.

" I'm heading out!" She yells as she past her brother and his girlfriend.

" Ok?" Hanyou calls back.

" She's doing it! She's going to ask Marcus back." Amy cheers.

(Meanwhile at Marcus' hotel room.)

He just looks at the messages and burst into tears once again. This was normal for Black Panther when the word ' Envy' come up.

He took another drink in his Trojan drink, drinking away his emotions about the wolf away. He didn't know what to do. He was in America to his girl, but end up broke up. His friends are back in Troy, where he came from.

He wanted to forget Envy soo bad, but no matter what he did, he couldn't forget her. That amazing wolf that stolen his heart. No matter what he thought bad of her, good comes out.

He looks at his hotel door and sighs again, wishing she came like she would with her grace.

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

He sighs again, knowing it was pointless to even try. He took another drink and looks at the door.

Why he can't stop? He could-no he won't end his life because of a girl, even if it's an amazing, a princess in his eyes.

" Marcus?" A soft voice calls out from the door.

Is this a dream? Is Envy really here?

" Marcie." The voice calls again.

" Why are you here?" He demands.

" I need you, you fool!" She shouts.

" Lair!" He shouts.

" If I was lying then why would I stand in the rain, run through hell to see you, almost get rape by thugs to see you?" She questions.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

He didn't say anything, he want to kill those thugs who try to rape _his _Envy!

" Come in." He said.

Envy walks in, very wet and look upset little bit.

She rubs her arms; both were thinking the same thing.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

" Marcus, I miss you." She whispers as she got to bed. She took a sit on the edge.

He didn't say anything. She went on.

" I was sad, all I did was cry in my room holding my plushy you gave me for Christmas last year. I was acting emo, no one knew why then I realize I made a mistake. Marcus, I'm in love with you!"

It's a quarter after one I'm all-alone and I need you now

He looks at the wolf, noticing her words were since she looks she might cry. He took one last drink of his Trojan drink and sighs, guessing drinking the pain away won't work.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

" Envy." He spoke. " I need you too. I miss you like crazy and I try drinking it away, but En it doesn't work only one thing does."

" Why else I'm?" She said.

" Guess, I'm crazy for a cookie wolf." He tries to joke.

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

" Bad joke, smart one." She comments. Marcus shakes his head at her, there some things that would never change.

"Well come here, I bet your freezing." He opens his arms for her. Envy crawls over to him, into his arms where she always felt safe. Once there, she got under the blankets, crappy ones, but still blankets.

I just need you now (wait)

" Envy, I love you." The words rang in her head, which means to her all things were forgiven and forgotten.

" I love you too, Marcie." She tells him, then kiss his check.

Things were getting better for the couple. They made up and got the one thing that could make them smile again.

Ooo, baby, I need you now.

The couple learn a lesson today that you always your soul mate. That one person who can smile after you had been crying for hours, the same person who knows what's wrong by a look of hidden secrets or by the sound of your voice on the phone. That same person won't need help to get a gift for you, because they know what you like. A soul mate is for life; it takes a while to find one that's all.

Today Marcus and Envy just found their soul mates and realize another thing when you found them, you better not let go of them because once you do you feel like crap and who wants to feel like crap?

* * *

**The end. **

**A/N: Please tell me I did an ok job, also I know I mess up somewhere, don't tell me where. I'm happy, ok folks? **

**To my boyfriend: I hope you like it and I really hope your blushing! :P**


End file.
